


And I Will Never Abandon This Life of Her's

by neotheresa



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotheresa/pseuds/neotheresa





	

Luna took a deep, exasperated breath.“I’ll stop worrying when this is all over. When we’re safely away from them.” she stated. Her icy blue eyes then flicked to Nyx’s lips. “I’ve never noticed that scar. What this from? A battle?” she asked gently.  
The blonde then lightly traced her fingertip along the scar on her companion’s lip, only to have her wrist gripped tightly and her hand ripped away.  
Nyx then looked her directly in her startled eyes. His eyes a piercing blue. “Please, stop.” was all he said.

Nyx still hadn’t let go of the princess’s wrist, his grip tightening, almost out of anger. Or was it frustration?  
Luna licked her lips almost instinctively. “What’s wrong?” she asked, a puzzled expression adorning on her face. She received no answer. Her heart skipped a beat. The oracle then leaned in close, finding her companion’s jawline in the dim lighting. She began to trace her companion’s features. His pronounced cheekbones. His strong jaw. His lips.  
The blonde then leaned even closer, her lips mere inches from her companion’s. She then closed the gap. Kissing him. Softly. Just once. 

Luna then pulled away quickly, her face flushed a deep red. “S-sorry,” she stammered. “I don’t know what came over me. I just-” She couldn’t finish her claim. 

Nyx had pulled her forward, wrapping her in his arms. He placed his hand into the blonde, unkempt mess that had become Luna’s locks and forcefully kissed her.

At first, Luna was dumbstruck at her protector’s sudden affection and protested, but she soon gave in to the moment. It gave her peace of mind. A distraction from the hell that reigned outside. The battlefield that Insomnia had become.


End file.
